


Forever and a Day

by osnapitzgeorgia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osnapitzgeorgia/pseuds/osnapitzgeorgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot series full of olicity and team arrow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8 months

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot series that I have been working on which I was originally posting on fanfiction.net. Some one-shots are my idea's and some are prompts which I was taking in the reviews; so if you have any idea's feel free to leave them in the comments and I will work on getting them written and posted. Hope you all enjoy.

It had been 8 months since Sara had been murdered, 8 months since he had told Felicity he loved her, 8 months that Sara’s last words had been floating in his mind, never forgetting them. Her last words to him were trying to get him to open his eyes and realise that the light that kept him out of the darkness has been there all along and that he could find happiness and it was with Felicity, it has always been Felicity.

He had known for so long, even before Sara died he knew how he felt about her. But 8 months ago, he couldn’t be both Oliver Queen and the Arrow, so he made the choice. A choice which he is about to change, because after 8 months he found his identity. He had brought Sara’s killer to justice, fought in yet another war in Starling City, and she was always by his side, as both the Arrow and Oliver Queen. With Felicity’s new position in the company she was able to keep tabs on Ray Palmer. After finding out what he true plan was for ‘Star City’, she was able to gather enough evidence against him to get him voted out of the company by the board, appointing a new CEO which was him. 

Oliver Queen had his families company back and his life was in order, he had a job and an apartment and it was all because of Felicity. She never saw Oliver or the Arrow, she saw both. She would always be in danger, but they may as well fight it together and be happy. After 8 months of not being able to tell her how he felt, and Sara’s words still lingering in his head, he is about to go and tell the women he loves the truth.

It was 10pm on Friday and it was team arrow’s night off. He couldn’t wait until he saw her tomorrow night to tell her how he felt, and he didn’t want it to be in the foundry with the rest of the team listening in. So he grabbed his phone and keys, left his apartment and got in his car and drove to her apartment block. He went up to her floor and knocked on the door, holding his breath and waiting to see her face.

She opened the door and his whole world stopped. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair damp and longs curls falling over her shoulders from a shower. She was in a pale pink tank top and black pyjama shorts. She smiled when she saw him and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

‘Hey what are you doing here?’ he snapped back into reality and let out the breath he has been holding. 

‘I need to tell you something’ she nodded at his answer and looked at him to continue. ‘The night that Sara died, after she helped me defeat the count she said something to me and I chose to ignore it because I didn’t know if I could be both Oliver Queen and the Arrow, and then at the hospital I had persuaded myself that I couldn’t be both, that I could only have one identity and that I had to choose. But I was wrong, you always saw me as both. You accepted my life with and without a mask’  
He took a breath and she had a tear run down her cheek, her then looked back into her beautiful blue eyes and continued.

‘She told me that we’re not out masks, and we need people in our lives who don’t wear one. Those were her last words to me and they meant something, but I tried to avoid them until now. I needed to find myself, my own identity and I have. You make everything better Felicity; you make me a better person. So I am done dangling maybes, these past 8 months have been hard for both of us, I needed to find myself and you needed to move on, but I need you to know I'm done messing around. Felicity Smoak, I am completely and truly in love with you and I want a life with you’

He let out a breath and wiped the tears from her cheek, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes taking in everything he had just said, she then opened them and looked into his eyes.   
‘I love you too Oliver’ she smiled and then took a small step forward, pressed up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his.

He responded straight away and angled her head to deepen the kiss and he wrapped his other arm around her back. She then grabbed his jacket and pulled him in and he kicked the door shut with his foot. The kiss then slowed down until they stopped for air and they leaned there foreheads against each other’s.

‘I want to do this right Felicity, take things slow’

‘Slow sounds good, but we can still make out right?’ he laughed at her response, trust Felicity to lighten the mood. 

They both laughed and she walked him to her bedroom, he stripped down so he was comfortable whilst she locked up and then moved to lie down next to him. 

‘You’re definitely all in right Queen?’ she smiled and she turned and propped her chin on his chest.

‘Of course I am, you in too Smoak?’ 

‘Yeah’ she breathed and then leaned in and kissed him.

He brought a hand to her cheek and then moved her over so now he was half over her. They made out, joked, laughed and talk until they were both too tired. They passed out in each other’s arms, limbs tangled together; finally after 8 months they were where they belonged.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this! Let me know what you think in the comments! :)

She was running, as fast as she could to get to him. She was screaming his name, as loud as she could to let him know she was coming.

The rain was pouring down on her as she ran in her heels across the gravel. Her hair was down and the wet strands sticking to her face. She tried to wipe them away whilst running in and out the alleyways, always looking back to make sure no-one was following her. 

Until she saw him, and her whole world fell to pieces. 

She sprinted across the open area where he was ambushed. Turning and looking around to see if anyone followed her.

The glades were a dangerous place and she was alone with the man whom she loved bleeding on the floor. 

She placed her hand on his abdomen where he was bleeding out and cupped his face with the other one. 

‘OLIVER!’ she cried and screamed all at once and she shook him to try and wake him up, but he was too pale. Way too pale.

She screamed for help, but no one was there.

‘SOMEBODY HELP’ she cried out and she rested her forehead on his chest as she cried, not knowing what to do. 

‘HELP ME’ she cried out again as she tried to find her phone but it wouldn’t switch on, it was dead. Like Oliver would be soon.

His eye fluttered and she moved into his line of sight. 

‘Oliver, stay with me please’ she cried whilst stroking his cheek and then shouting for help again. 

‘Please don’t die’ she pleaded as she let the tears escape from her eyes.

He smiled as her and whispered her name before his eyes fell shut. 

‘No no no no no! Oliver open you’re eyes. OLIVER!’ 

She cried over his lifeless body. She was shaking because of the rain but and she still called for help even though her voice was gone. 

She leaned her head on his forehead and kissed him on the lips. As she pulled away she heard her name being called in the distance. First of all she thought that maybe Dig and Roy had found them but then the voice sounded like someone else. It was Oliver who called her name and that wasn’t possible because he had just died in her arms. She looked back down to his lifeless body to make sure she wasn’t dreaming but then she heard it again, but he didn’t move. 

‘FELICITY WAKE UP’ her eyes then flung open and she rapidly sat up on the bed protectively moving as far back to the headboard as she could. 

Her breathing was fast and there was a thin layer of sweat on her skin. She looked to the left to see the thunder storm outside making a riot and then she slowly turned the right and he was sat next to her.  
He looked so worried and scared and he cupped her face with both of his hands, letting her know he was there. 

‘Hey, you’re safe it was just a nightmare’ she nodded at his statement and then he pulled her into his chest and laid them back onto their bed. 

He stroked her forehead whilst she calmed down; when her breathing became more natural he gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned to face her. 

‘Do you want to tell me about it?’ he whispered as he stroked her hips as he pulled her closer. 

A tear slipped from her eyes and he whipped it away with his thumb. She took a deep shaky breathe. ‘You were shot in the glades, and I ran out the foundry to find you and you were just lying on the floor bleeding out and you died in my arms. I kept calling for help but no one could hear me over the storm’ she began to cry and her breathing sped up again as she spoke. 

So he silenced her with a kiss. As soon as his lips landed on hers everything was forgotten. His tongue slipped across her lower lips and she moaned and opened up to him, giving him the access for their tongues to intertwine.   
She moved one hand to his cheek and shuffled closer to him. He broke the kiss as they both needed air and looked at her with all the love in the world. 

‘Oliver, when are the nightmares going to stop? I had so many of them when you were gone, but it was Ra’s who kept killing you. And now that you’re back I would’ve thought that they would stop. I need them to stop because I can’t keep thinking of the thousands of ways that you could die, its draining and my anxiety is getting worse each day’ her voice was so shaky and the tears were close to returning but he placed a hand on her cheek and hushed her. 

‘I’m here and I’m ok, I’m not going anywhere. I promise’

‘Oliver you don’t know that’ her voice started shaking again but before she could continue he cut her off. 

‘Yes I do, do you know how I know that?’ she shook her head and he continued. ‘Because no matter what happened to me in the past, I have always done everything I could in order to come home. You’re my home Felicity and I will always do whatever it takes in order to return to you’ then he kissed her again. Putting everything into that kiss to reassure her how much he loved her and that he would do anything to come home to her every night. 

When he pulled away he could tell that she was still worried, but that the worry was slowly fading away. 

‘It’s still fresh me being back. It’s going to take time to get back to normal, but eventually we’ll make it’ 

‘I love you Oliver’ his heart warmed as she said those eight letters and he could never stop the big goofy smile on his face every time she told him. 

‘I love you too Felicity’ and she could never stop the smile that came on her face every time his eyes lit up when he said those nineteen letters back to her. 

She lent up and they shared a slow, lustful kiss that showed promise, and hope. When they came apart he pulled her to his side as they settled back down and she snuggled into his side.   
The nightmares would end eventually. But as long as he was by her side every time she woke up from one, then she knew that everything was going to be ok.


	3. Love me like you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING. This just came to me as I was listening to Ellie Goulding’s song ‘love me like you do’. This fic was written just before 3x12 and it's what we all wanted to happen! Hope you enjoy!

The last thing she had expected when the team had returned from their battle with Brick was to see the man she loved; alive and standing with them. Dig, Roy and Laurel were standing behind him with huge smiles on their faces; which was nice to see as she couldn’t remember the last time she saw her friends smile. 

Then she locked eyes with him, and everything else around her was a blur. He was all she could see, it felt like a dream; a hallucination even. She had dreamt about this moment so many times and was always disappointed when she woke up realising that it was just a dream. She had dreams where she would be angry at him for not contacting them sooner or for going in the first place and leaving her behind; but her favourite dreams are the ones which reminded her of fairy tales, where they ended up with their happy ending. But she still had this doubt in her mind that he regretted everything that happened between them, all she needed was some reassurance; and what she didn’t know is that he was about to give it to her. 

After staring at one another, waiting for the other to make the first move; she stood from her chair on shaky legs and took a deep breath. ‘Please tell me this isn’t a dream’ 

He shook his head and dropped his bow to the floor, pulled back his hood and removed his mask.   
When she saw his face; unmasked her breathing quickened and tears escaped from her eyes within a few seconds. 

‘Oh my god it’s really you’ she ran from where she was to the other side of the foundry and latched onto him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she brought him as close as possible and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck; she then took a deep breath before more tears fell from her eyes. She waited for a few seconds before he also took a deep relaxing breath, tucked his head into her neck and his arms snacked around her waist and he held her tightly. 

‘I missed you’ she whispered so quietly that she was sure he heard her, but he did. 

‘I missed you too, more than you’ll ever know’ he pulled out of the embrace slightly as he spoke so their foreheads were touching and they were breathing each other’s air. 

Felicity took a quick glance behind him to see that the other team members had slipped out whilst they were hugging. She smiled and then looked back into his eyes and he smiled.

‘I love you Felicity’ he spoke barely above a whisper and she took a small step back so she could look up at him.

‘I can’t do this Oliver’ she looked up at him and it looked like he had been punched in the gut. Before he could answer she continued. ‘That look on your face right now, that is a face of someone whose heart has just been broken. I have had that look on my face for the past weeks that I thought you were dead and other times before that; when you have given me hope about being together and then told me the opposite. Since you kissed me at the hospital I have been building these walls around me to try and protect myself in case it happened again. I thought you regretted kissing me in the hospital and then a few months later you tell me you love me and die. You died Oliver. And those walls that I built came crumbling down around me because I had lost you, and I loved you. And nothing could’ve prepared me the pain and agony of losing the love of your life, and that’s what you are to me Oliver. You are the love of my life and gosh I love you so much. But I don’t want to be the women you love anymore, if we can’t be together’ she took a deep shaky breathe and wiped the tears from her eyes as did he. He took a few steps closer before speaking and he took her hand in his.

‘Felicity, I’m I sorry that I have caused you so much pain. I just didn’t know how to be both Oliver Queen and the Arrow. But it doesn’t matter who I am, because I can’t be either of them without you. Letting you go was the hardest decision I have ever had to make and I will not make that mistake again. I want us to be together, I want to live a life outside of this cave and I want it with you’ 

She closed her eyes and tears slipped from them; she kept them closed while Oliver’s free hand wiped them away gently. ‘Please don’t take it back Oliver; because I’m not sure that my heart can take it’

‘Never’ then he closed the gap between them and placed his lips over hers. Cupping her face with both hand as she grasped his biceps, needing the support because his kiss always made her knees go weak. 

When they broke apart they both couldn’t wipe the smiles of their faces. It was like a switched had been flicked between them, they had fallen madly in love without even realising it. 

She pushed onto her tip toes and pulled his head down until their lips crashed together once again. There was something different about this kiss, it was full of the hunger and need they have for each other. 

He took control of the kiss and traced her bottom lip with his tongue making her gasp and open up for his and he dove his tongue to join hers. Their tongues danced together whilst he lifted her up and she obliged by wrapping her legs around his waist. He moved them over to the medical table and placed her gently on top. She grabbed his hood and pulled him closer and she smiled against his lips as he moved in between her legs.

When they needed to breathe he rested his forehead against hers and they were breathing the same air.   
‘Are you sure you want to do this here? You deserve better than a steel factory’ she smiled at his words and gave him a quick peck on the lips. As she drew a way she shook her head. 

‘I know two things. The first is, this isn’t a factory; it’s the arrow cave’ he laughed and then cupped her cheek with one hand whilst the other stroked her arm.

‘The second is, it doesn’t matter. All I want is you’ she kissed him on the lips and drew it out until he responded and kissed her back. Lifting her up once more and she wrapped her legs around his waist again. He spun them around and started to move them towards the cot at the back of the foundry; making sure that he never lost contact with her lips. Her hands were on his back and in his hair, making him groan as he moved.   
Hearing him moan made her smile against his lips and she chuckled and started to pull away as they reached the bed. She quickly unzipped his arrow suit and tossed it onto the floor, which left him in his boxers. She then kissed all of his scars from his waist upwards, before coming across the new scar which almost took him from her forever. She lightly dragged her finger across it as it was still healing and then she kissed it gently and looked up to see his eyes full of lust. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up and he captured her lips in a searing kiss. When he pulled away he lifted her shirt off her and then unclasped her bra and threw it behind him, making her chuckle. He stripped himself from his boxers and then they fell onto the bed, limbs tangled. 

He kissed his way down her neck, down her clavicle and then in between her breasts. He kept going and moved down her abdomen giving her sweet kisses and nips as he reached her jeans. He undid the button and pulled them carefully down her legs along with her underwear. Tossing them away to join all of the other clothes on the floor, he then removed his boxers and laid over her. 

She felt him brushing near her core, making her moan even more. She never thought that their bare skin rubbing together would feel so good. Everything about this felt right and good and it made her smile into his kisses. 

He moved more central and was at her entrance when he looked up at her one last time and she gave him a little nod and then he hit home. Sliding into her core for the first time was bliss, they both moaned at the sensation. He silenced her moans with a chaste kiss as he pumped in and out of her. It didn’t take long for them to box reach their climax and they laid in bed, limbs tangled together, both smiling like idiots at each other.

The kissing, touching, being fully and completely consumed by each other was well worth the wait, and it had been a long time coming. ‘I love you’ he was beaming as stroked her back. ‘I love you too; I am so happy your home’ she stroked his cheek and smiled widely at him as she leant her forehead against his.

‘You’re my home Felicity. I will always do whatever it takes to come back to you’ 

She smiled and then closed the gap once again and kissed the love of her life with all she had.


	4. 2 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been snowed under with school work and only just realised that I posted love me like you do twice! Opps! Silly me, as a true apology I am going to upload a total of 2 one-shots today and add another 2 chapters of my story happiness! Again sorry for the delay and I hope you all enjoy! xo

It had been 2 years since he had seen her.

2 years since he had stared into her beautiful blue eyes. 

2 years since he had listened to her babble with her beautifully painted lips. 

2 years since he thought he would never have the chance to tell her how much he loved her.

And now she was standing in front of him in the foundry and all of the memories about the night he lost her came flooding back. 

***2 years ago***

They were on an undercover mission and Oliver wasn’t happy that Felicity was there and not safe in the foundry. They had to get into a high security building (similar to Merlin Global) and needed get to the top floor. Luckily there was an event on so they could sneak in as a couple. He went to pick her up from her apartment and never had he seen anyone look so beautiful. As she opened the door they both saw the spark in each other’s eyes. He was wearing the suit which he knew she loved. Felicity was wearing her hair down and wavy and her make-up was natural but glamorous at the same time and her dress was wow. She was wearing an emerald green short dress; his colour. His pupils widened as he took her in, she made the dress look beautiful. It came to about mid-thigh and made her legs look so long. It had an oval cut out on her chest which made his breath hitch and the sleeves were ¾ length and were emerald lace and the lace continued all over the dress. 

‘You look beautiful Felicity’

‘You don’t look so bad yourself’ she smiled and took his arm as they headed to the party. 

They got in fine and snuck off after about an hour. They hacked their way onto the top floor and all was going well until and explosion went off in the building. Luckily Felicity had gotten the information they needed and then Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room as they tried to find an exit. The building was shaking as the explosion occurred on a lower floor. Oliver got to the window where the zip line was that he attached to the building earlier in case of emergencies. He reached out to grab Felicity hand as another explosion happened and the floor beneath caved in and he missed her hand by a centre metre. 

‘OLIVER!!!!!’ she screamed as she fell and it all happened so slowly. He moved from the window ledge to follow where she fell and he jumped down through the whole and the building was in flames.

‘FELICITY!!!!!’ he screamed as he tried to search the area. She was nowhere to be found. The flames were growing too strong and there was no trace of her, but then he saw the flash drive on the floor and he grabbed it and screamed her name until he couldn’t breathe anymore, hoping Dig was on the comms and could save him and find her. Before he knew it his world was black. The next thing he saw was the foundry and he was on the med table and he immediately looked towards the computers hoping he would see a blond ponytail swaying as she typed. But all he saw was an empty chair and then Dig came into his line of sight.

‘Please tell me you found her’ tears started to form in his eyes and he looked to Dig and he saw a tear fall down the older man’s cheek and suddenly his whole world ended. Now Oliver Queen had a fully broken heart and there was going to be no way to fix it.  
‘No, no, no she can’t be dead Dig did you check the incidents report; or the surrounding blocks to see if she got out or the hospital’ tears were streaming down his face at this point and he couldn’t accept the fact he would never see her face again.  
‘I checked everything while you were unconscious. We lost her Oliver’ he pulled his friend into a hug and both men cried. 

They cried for their friend and the heart of the team had been taken from them. They both couldn’t accept the fact they would never hear the sound her hells made as she walked down the stairs and into the foundry, hear her call their names down the comms when they went on patrol, call them out on their bull shit, keep them inline, smile, hear her fingers swipe across the keyboards, see her brightly coloured lips, hear her babble or see the light of their team again.  
They both knew deep down that they would never see her again, and that killed them both inside.

‘I never told her I was in love with her’ dig raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

‘Man, she knew. Trust me and she felt the same way’

‘I should’ve told her sooner, we never got the chance to be together and be happy’ he rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath before letting more tears escape his eyes. ‘I should’ve saved her, she was a breath away and I lost her. It’s my fault’  
They both had to live with the fact that they had lost their best friend. But Oliver had to live with the fact that the love of his life had just died and vanished before his eyes and there was nothing that Oliver Queen or the Arrow could do about it.

***Present Day***

She stood in the centre of the foundry, looking as beautiful as always and she had tears in her eyes.

‘Oliver’ she breathed his name and he reacted and moved swiftly across the room and pulled her into his embrace. He tucked his face into her neck and wrapped his arms around her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

‘You’re here, you’re really here’ he breathed out and then hugged her tighter and tears started to stream from his eyes. He pulled away slightly and then cupped her face. 

‘What happened? We thought you were dead, where have you been?’ he stroked her cheek and wiped away her tears and she took a breath before she began to speak. 

‘You’re not going to like my answer’

‘Felicity, I need to know’

‘The league of assassins took me. They came to take the person you cared about because we never found Sara’s killer. They said that if I refused to become one of them that they would kill you and Dig and then innocent people of Starling City. I didn’t have a choice’ she was crying now and he hugged her again.

‘Whatever you went through, I’m here when you’re ready to talk about it. You can talk to me about anything’ he whispered into her hair.

‘I know’ she whispered back and hugged him tighter. 

He pulled away again and lifted her chin and looked into the beautiful blue eyes that he never thought he would see again. 

‘I love you Felicity, I am in love with you’ he leaned down and she pressed up on her tiptoes and their lips crashed together. 

It took them too long to get here. He cupped he face with both hands as his lips moved against hers and then he bit slightly on her bottom lip making her gasp and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. 

She pulled away and started to cry. ‘I can’t do this. I’m sorry’ then she was gone. She ran out of the foundry onto the street and it was chucking it down with rain. She heard a door shut behind her and she knew Oliver followed her out.

‘Felicity’ he grabbed her hand and spun her around. ‘What do you mean you can’t do this’

‘Oliver, these past two years have changed me and not for the good. I have done some terrible and unforgivable things in order to survive. Everyone used to say that I was your light, but I don’t think I am anymore. I don’t want to drag you back to the darkness’

‘Felicity, no matter what you had to do you will always be my light because you inspire me to be better. Even if you have had to do the worse you will still inspire me to do better and the fact that I thought I would never going to see you again means that I'm not going to let you go again. I’m in love with you Felicity, please let me help you show you the light again’ he had to shout because the rain was so loud and he didn’t even see her move. He just felt her lips crash against his and suddenly they both felt at home. He lifted her up without their lips breaking contact and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they moved back into the foundry. As they made it to the bed in the back she pulled away and stared into his eyes. The eyes she had so dearly missed looking into and let all her feelings out. 

‘I love you too Oliver’ with that he crashed his lips against hers against and then fell onto the bed giggling as he pulled her closer. Never was he letting her go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to remind you all that I started posting these on fanfiction.net along with my other story happiness, so once I have finished posting happiness and have caught up with the one-shot series I will start updating at the same time. Hope that wasn't too confusing, don't forget I will upload another chapter soon so keep your eyes peeled! 
> 
> Felicity's Dress: http://www.innerwear.com/image/data/sheinside/emerald_green_long_sleeve_transparent_lace_short_dress.jpg


	5. Kiss on a mission

They had to hack into a building, get to the 18th floor without being seen. This was going to be difficult because they also had to attend the gala and then sneak away without being seen. The problem was that they had no back up, Dig was taking care of his family…and Oliver…well they didn’t tell Oliver because they wanted to be able to do something on their own. Roy had convinced her that they were capable to handle a simple mission like this on their own. She had agreed and they couldn’t go back now because they were in the middle of the dance floor, dancing. 

They were swaying to the music whilst looking around at the security and the busy areas, trying to find the right time to sneak out. She was surprised actually; Roy wasn’t a bad dancer for someone who grew up in the roughest part of the city.

‘Thanks I guess’ Roy smirked because he knew that she had no idea that she had said it out loud. 

‘You know there is a cure for mirikuru, why can’t there be a cure for people who lack in a brain to mouth filter?’

Roy laughed at the comment. ‘Unfortunately I don’t think it a disease, hence why there is no cure’

She laughed at his comment and then looked down at his suit, he looked good in Armani. Of course she paid for it using Oliver’s credit card. She also used his cash to buy her the gorgeous gown she was in tonight; it was a floor length navy gown. It was a sweet heart neckline and it was covered in beautiful detailing all the way to her waist where it ended and then the chiffon material flowed to the floor. She left her hair down and wavy and wore silver heels to match. 

As the song came to an end they moved to the end of the ballroom and slipped through the crowd unnoticed. ‘Felicity we need to move now before Oliver notices we are gone’ she nodded at Roy’s statement and they left and headed for the server room. 

She grabbed her phone from Roy pocket and hacked into the security cameras so that they would freeze but the time would continue, that way they wouldn’t be spotted headed through the corridors. 

They reached the server room rather quickly and she went straight to work.

‘Felicity the guards are going to do their floor check in less than 5 minutes’

‘I know Roy, I didn’t expect them to have an encrypted system as complex as this. But I’m better than they think… so I will be done in 2 minutes, 3 tops’ she kept tapping away on the keyboards so quickly that Roy was in pure shock at her skill. 

Roy nodded and turned to keep watch of the door. She was almost done and she didn’t need to be distracted, but of course Oliver had to join their comm link.

‘Felicity where are you?’ growling down the comms as usual, Roy started shaking his head.

‘Oliver she is busy don’t distract her’ Roy whispered. 

‘You’re both idiots for going out there with no back up. I’m on my way’ he growled down the comms and Roy and Felicity both shared a knowing look; they knew he would be angry.

‘Oliver, we are done and we’re heading out of the server room now. We’ll be back in the arrow cave in lesson than 30 minutes’ Felicity stood and walked over to the door where Roy was standing. 

‘We have a problem’ Felicity whispered whilst looking at her phone. ‘The guards coming round the corner in 50 seconds, we don’t have time to get out without being seen’

‘So we improvise’ Roy grabbed her and pulled her out the room. They ran down the hall so they were far away from the server rooms and Roy pinned her against the wall. 

‘Roy what are you doing?’ he sighed at her question. 

‘Oliver is going to kill me for doing this’ 

‘What am I going to kill you for?’ Oliver practically shouted down the comms and at the same time the guard came round the corner. Felicity knew what Roy was about to do they turned their comms off so they couldn’t hear Oliver but he would be able to hear them. Roy then leaned in and captured her lips with his. ‘We gotta make it look real’ she whispered and then lifted her left leg around his waist, bringing him closer to her and he held her leg with his hand whilst deepening the kiss. He stroked up her leg as her dress had a slit whilst his other hand moved over her ribs and his thumbs stroked the area underneath her breast. 

It didn’t take long for the guard to reach them and tap on Roy’s shoulder. ‘Excuse me Sir, Maim, this area is off limits, please make your way back to the Gala’ the guard pointed to where the gala was being held. Felicity smiled and they thanked him before straightening up and heading back to the dance floor. They were just starting to dance when they turned the comms back on. 

‘Oliver we got the info on the flash drive. We’re leaving once this song has finished’ Roy spoke calmly and was hesitant for his reply because he would heard him making out with Felicity. 

Felicity giggled seeing how nervous Roy was. 

‘Roy don’t worry about Oliver. He’ll just be mad or jealous because we went to second base and he hasn’t made it to past first yet’ she shrugged and Roy burst out in a fit of laughter and moved them off the dance floor. 

‘I think he is going to be equally made at both of us now’ he continued to laugh and then they heard a growl through the comms and they both shut up immediately. 

‘Both of you get back to the foundry’ then the comm link shut down and both Roy and Felicity looked at each other with equally guilty looks and then they left the gala. 

It took them about 15 minutes to get back and when they did they saw 2 broken dummies on the floor. They moved further into their cave and saw a very angry Oliver. 

‘Got what you wanted? Still think I'm a liability in the field?’ she threw the USB stick over to him and smirked and Roy very quickly made a move back out of the foundry. 

‘Is that why you went out alone without back up? To prove a point’

‘I wasn’t alone. I was with Roy! I got an alert on my computer whilst you were patrolling, Roy was with me so we went. If you had you comm on like I told you then you would’ve known where we were going!’ 

He stood opposite her with his arms cross so she mimicked his movement and raised an eyebrow. 

‘You’re not mad that we went out without back up! You’re pissed that Roy kissed me!’

‘No I’m not’ he tried to keep a straight face but failed epically and Felicity burst out laughing. 

‘Why can’t you just admit it? You’re jealous because you made a stupid decision and hearing Roy make out with me just made it real’ 

‘First of all please stop talking about you and Roy. Second, of course I am jealous Felicity! Pushing you away was the biggest and stupidest mistake I have ever made. I’ve begun to realise that the only way I can be Oliver and the Arrow is by having you in my life. But your safety is the most important thing other than your happiness and you being involved with me puts you in danger…and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you!’ 

He took a long, deep breath and looked down, trying to compose himself. When he looked up she was shocked into silence. 

She couldn’t breathe. She never thought that he would actually admit it; she was just teasing him because he pissed her off with his attitude. But knowing finally knowing felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She took a deep shaky breath and a tear escaped her eyes and trailed down her cheek. She was rubbing her fingers together, similar to the nervous twitch that he had. 

‘I thought you regretted it’ she spoke barely above a whisper and she didn’t think he would hear her. 

His head snapped up and he had tears in his eyes too. ‘What?’

‘I thought you regretted everything, the kiss, the I love you’s. I thought that you changed your mind and wanted to let me down easy’

He took a few strides toward her so they were only a metre apart. ‘That was never the case. I would never regret kissing you Felicity’ 

She took another shaky breath. ‘If that’s the case then your reason for use not being together is a prime example of stupidity. A lot of people already know that I work with the Arrow, and I used to be Oliver Queens EA, so I am already in danger. Being with you isn’t going to make a difference’ she took a deep breath and he looked at her and smirked because he knew she was right. 

‘You’re right. But I can’t lose you Felicity; if anything were to happen to you I wouldn’t be able to recover from it’

‘You’re not going to lose me’ they both laughed at her reply, remembering the time where we once spoke those words to her. 

Then mid-laughter he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. He cupped her face with both of his hands just like he did in the hospital. This kiss was different, instead of being full of sadness; it was fully of love, happiness and hope. 

When they pulled apart she burst out in laughter. ‘You’re going to have to thank Roy for kissing me’ 

Oliver face dropped immediately making Felicity laugh more.

But what was even funnier is that when Oliver went to thank Roy, he was utterly confused as to why he was being thanks and not punched. When he asked Oliver what he was being thanked for, his reply was. 

‘Well, if by me making out with Felicity was the key to getting your head out of your ass I would’ve done it months ago’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be a chapter next week as I am going to the city of heroes event in Birmingham UK and I am meeting the wonderful cast of Arrow! I get to meet Stephen, David and Caity and I am so excited! If you want to see pictures then follow me on twitter! Its @georgiaax8
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I shall see you all in 2 weeks!


	6. Boomerang

‘We have to get out of here now!’ Felicity screamed and stood up from her desk. 

The three women rushed around to leave out of the back door of the foundry when they heard footsteps. 

‘Hello Lyla, I see you have a new friend’ he pointed to Felicity. Caitlin had already hidden and wasn’t in his sight so Felicity knew she would be safe.

He started to pull out his boomerangs and Lyla and Felicity ran behind the computers to take cover and grab weapons. They both grabbed a gun and started shooting. 

‘Good job Johnny trained you Felicity’ Lyla spoke as she took a shot at boomerang and then Felicity peered over her computers and shot him in the arm whilst she covered Lyla as she moved forward towards the glass cases where Oliver suit was kept.

She then heard Lyla crash to the ground and she continued to shoot towards boomerang as she made her way to Lyla. When she took her last shot she thought he was gone so she went to put pressure on Lyla’s wound. Suddenly she felt a piercing pain in her stomach and she looked down to see she had been stabbed with a boomerang, she reached to her wound but then the darkness took over and she fell to the ground. 

***

The intruder left and Caitlin ran to both Lyla and Felicity’s side and grabbed what she could to stop the bleeding on both on them. She then grabbed her phone and rang Barry. 

‘Barry I need you to get to the Arrow Cave now! 

‘Caitlin what happened’ Barry spoke calmly to try and calm her down. 

‘Captain Boomerang was here, Lyla and Felicity have both been hit and I can’t perform surgery on them, they need a hospital’ 

‘I will be there in 2 minutes’ 

***

Barry turned to Oliver, Cisco, Roy and Dig and gave them the news. 

‘Guys you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible, the girls where attacked’ and then he was gone in a flash. 

‘What do you think happened?’ Roy turned the team slightly confused.

‘Barry said that this was a trap but we weren’t the bait, Lyla is. He must have found them by tracing the other phone’ as soon as Oliver said that they whole team got in the van and headed straight for the hospital.

***

Barry whizzed into the foundry and grabbed Lyla and then dropped her off at the hospital and then he took Felicity. 

He then came back and changed and grabbed Caitlin and they headed for the hospital. Both women were in surgery and they both took seats in the waiting room. 

‘Caitlin, what happened?’

‘I will tell you when the other gets here’ he voice was shaky and Barry could see that she was still I shock so her grabbed her hand and took it in his to help calm her down. She turned and smiled back to him. 

A few minutes later the rest of team arrow + cisco entered the waiting room and both Barry and Caitlin stood up. 

‘What happened?’ Dig spoke first trying to act as calmly as possible obviously noticing that both Lyla and Felicity were nowhere to be seen. 

‘We were in the foundry when that phone started ringing and Felicity figured out that he traced it and told us to get out of there when he came in. I managed to hide and he never saw me. Both Lyla and Felicity ran for the guns and started shooting when Lyla moved forward and got hit about here’ she pointed to the top right chest. ‘Felicity shot him in the arm and then she ran to Lyla but then she got hit with a boomerang in the stomach. He left because of his arm and I tried to stop the bleeding on both of them as much as I could but I have no idea how bad their injuries are’ 

Both Oliver and Dig ran hand over their heads and then Oliver stormed of the waiting room and Barry followed him. 

When Barry caught up with Oliver he could see the anger steaming from his face.

‘Oliver, this isn’t your fault. Felicity and Lyla will be ok’

‘He tricked us and we left them alone. I should’ve been there; we left them with no back up’

‘They handled it; he just had the upper hand and caught them off guard’

‘Exactly, they shouldn’t have had to handle it. Me and Dig should’ve been there protecting the women we love’ he shouted before even realising what he was saying. 

Barry smiled and Oliver smirked back. ‘You need to tell her how you feel. You will be the only one she wants to see when she wakes up. She deserves to know the truth and you both deserve to be happy. No matter what she will always be in danger, so be together and enjoy life while you can’

Oliver patted Barry on the back and they headed back into the waiting room and then the doctor walked in. 

‘Lyla Michaels and Felicity Smoak?’ the doctor walked in with a clip board and was immediately surrounded by the group.

‘They are both going to be ok. Lyla was hit underneath the collar bone and it didn’t hit anything vital and it wasn’t that deep. She should be awake any time now. Felicity on the other hand was hit at the top of the stomach and in between her bottom two ribs, the boomerang went very deep and just missed her lung but she also suffered from severe blood loss and she won’t wake up for a good few hours. I do need to speak to Mr Queen privately as he is Miss Smoak’s emergency contact’ he nodded toward Oliver and then stepped out of the waiting room into the hallway. 

‘She crashed twice during the surgery. By she is tough and she will pull through. She is the room next to your friend I just thought you should know’

Oliver nodded and thanked him and then headed for felicity’s room. 

He pulled up the chair and sat next to her bed and grabbed her hand and wrapped it in his. A tear slipped down his cheek as he saw how pale and fragile she was. 

‘I’m sorry this happened to you, this was never supposed to happen’ he placed a kiss on her hand and rested his head on her thigh and let his eyes slip shut whilst he waited for her to wake up.

***  
He felt someone rubbing his cheek as he started to stir and then his eyes darted open and saw her beautiful large blue eyes staring back at him.

‘You’re awake, how are you feeling?’ he sat up and moved closer as he spoke, his voice was very gravely as he had just woken up. 

‘Sore, but I’m ok. How is Lyla?’ 

‘She’s ok, John proposed so I that helped her recovery’

‘That’s great, they are so happy. They deserve it’

‘So do you’ her face dropped as he spoke and he grabbed her hand again and then her eyes darted back up to his. 

‘You crashed twice Felicity, I almost lost you twice and the amount of blood in the foundry looked like someone had been murdered. And I couldn’t help but think that I made a huge mistake telling you that I couldn’t be in a relationship. I have realised that you are always going to be in danger, and I will never be ok with that. But I’ve come to realise that I want to live, I don’t want to die in the foundry, I want to live a full and happy life with you’

She was crying now and she lifted his chin to meet her lips and they crashed together, and boy was it worth the wait. 

This kiss was different to the others; this was filled with love, hope and promise. This was all she ever wanted. 

‘I love you Oliver’ she whispered as they came apart for air. 

‘I love you to’ he leaned it again and deepened the kiss, knowing that he never wanted to stop kissing Felicity Smoak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back! City of Heroes was amazing and if you follow me on twitter you would've seen the mass amount of tweets and pictures! I will be uploading the next few one-shot pretty quickly so that I finally catch up with the ones of FF.net as well as my other story happiness! After that I will only add one-shots to this series every now and then when I get inspired with ideas or prompts that can only be written as a one-shot. This is so that I can focus on the many multi-chapter fics that I have started but haven't had time to finish! I hope you all understand and enjoy!:)


	7. The Starling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badass Felicity alert. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave me your thoughts:)

She had planned to go travelling to find herself again after Slade’s attack on the city, but she was kidnapped at the Starling City airport and tortured for information about the Arrow. Nyssa and Sara found her and saved her; she joined them and trained for 2 years of hell. After she went missing Oliver dropped the hood and decided to help the city as Oliver Queen. She knew that one day he would pick it up again, and when that day came she would return, if she was ready. That was the deal she made with Sara and Nyssa, they understood and trained her to become The Starling.

It was a Friday night and she had been training all day as usual, she turned on the TV and she was watching the Starling City news. 

‘THE ARROW RETURNS AFTER 2 YEARS’ when she saw that her head popped up and she went to the training room to find Sara and Nyssa. 

She found them sparring on the matts, they were the only ones in the room. She walked over and held her breath and spoke.

‘Do you think I am ready?’ they both stopped sparring and turned to face her and both smiled.

‘We were discussing this yesterday when you were training, we have agreed that you’re ready, Felicity you are strong, you always have been, but now you are even stronger, now go save the city, we both saw the news’ Sara held Felicity's hands as she spoke and then pulled her into a hug, she didn’t even realise the tears that fell down her cheeks.

She turned to Nyssa who pulled her into another hug. ‘If you need anything you know how to contact us, now go fly starling’

Felicity grabbed both of their hands. ‘Thank you so much, for everything’

‘You’re welcome’ Nyssa nodded as she spoke.

‘Oliver needs you, now go! We already booked you a direct flight back to your city’ Sara smiled as she spoke and Felicity walked out, never looking back.

***

It had been 2 days since Oliver went on his first patrol after two years. He knew it would feel different without Felicity in his ear, god did he miss her. He knew she needed her space after the whole ‘I love you’ thing but she went completely off the grid, which wasn’t like her. He couldn’t be both Arrow and Oliver Queen without her so he needed to focus on being Oliver Queen and then the Arrow. He looked every day for her, sat by her computers in the new lair (which he set up for her if she ever returned) and used all of her programs, but the only person that could find Felicity was Felicity. He knew she wasn’t dead, he could feel it and so could dig, but no matter how hard they tried every day, they couldn’t find her, and that killed him inside. She was the light to everything in his life, and he only realised it when the light was gone, and there was just darkness. 

***  
It was Monday night when he was on patrol when dig called him about a hostage situation at Starling National Bank on the top floor. He headed straight there and found a way in and a vantage point. He shot arrows at 3 men’s guns and trick arrows to follow which tied them up to stop them from moving. He then noticed another 5 men come into the room, there weren’t anymore. He went to attack but then someone burst through one of the windows and started to take out the men. She was a black haired woman with a navy blue suit; she also wore a mask which covered her eyes, and the colour matched her outfit. He went to take out 2 of the men whilst she handled 3. Together he let the hostages free and they ran for their lives. As she went to the roof, he followed and then aimed an arrow at her.

‘Who are you?’ his voice modulator was on so his voice was very deep.

‘I didn’t think you would recognise me, it has been a long time since I saw you Oliver’ stunned by her words he moved closer, still holding the arrow.

‘How do you know who I am?’

She laughed before she answered; he could tell she had a voice modulator on too. He watched her as she put down her bow and arrow and went to grab her wig and mask off, whilst she did this she started to speak.

‘Because you told me in the back of my car’ she smiled and moved closer to him.

‘Felicity?’ he dropped his bow without even thinking and closed the space between then and pulled her into his embrace.

‘Is this real? How, what happened to you?’ She pulled away as he spoke.

‘I will answer your questions later, but with Dig there, cos I don’t wanna tell the story twice’

‘I missed you so much, we looked every day, and I never gave up’

‘I know Oliver; you don’t know how much I missed you too’ she smiled and pulled him into another hug and then they zip lined off the roof and he led her to the new lair.

Dig turned as he heard footsteps and saw Oliver and then Felicity.

‘No way’ he smiled and ran towards her and hugged her.

‘I missed you to Dig’

‘It wasn’t the same without you, now where have you been? We looked and searched everywhere but the only person that would’ve been able to find you is you’

‘That’s not true; I have been somewhere which doesn’t exist’

The both arched their eye brows and waited for her to speak.

‘This lair looks awesome by the way, I do like the training area, that should be fun right? I can train with you both now, and probably teach you a few lessons, and yes before you ask Oliver I do love the computers…I haven’t seen my programs in so long’ she took a breath and counted down from 3 in her head.

They both laughed at her babbling. ‘I missed your babbling’ Oliver said and he look directly into her eyes and gave her a soft smile. 

‘Now I know you wanna know where I have been but I don’t think you’re going to like the answer’

‘Felicity…you can tell us, we’ll be ok, right Oliver’ Oliver nodded in agreement and they went to the lounge area, which has a coffee machine which made her smile. They all sat down and she took a deep breath before she spoke.

‘So… from the beginning?’ She said it with a lighter tone to try and lighten the mood before she told her story.

The both nodded in unison and she took another breath and spoke.

‘Now, I not going to tell you everything yet because I am not ready, but I can tell you some things which will help you both understand where I have been and why’ they nodded and she continued.

‘Right, so I was at the airport about to go and I was waiting in the queue to get a ticket to Vegas, and then it all went black, I woke up in a warehouse and I was tied to a chair and the started asking me questions and they tortured me for information about the arrow” and that’s the part of the story she was most worried about, Oliver face was now covered in guilt and it killed her inside. ‘This isn’t your fault Oliver, I signed up for this; I knew the risks’

‘Felicity you were tortured because of me, how is that not my fault?’

‘Because I knew what could happen to me when I joined this team, you may think that everything is your fault, but it isn’t. You are the reason I am alive because you gave me hope which helped me survive’

Oliver has a tear run down his cheek and Dig didn’t say anything, he just wanted to listen and know the whole story before he reacted. 

‘After hours of torture, I heard arrows and screams. I thought it was you, but you both thought I was on a plane so I was very confused, until I saw Sara and Nyssa before I passed out. I then woke up in a lot of pain and Sara was sitting next to me on a bed. She and Nyssa fixed my wounds but Sara said most of it wouldn’t heal and would leave scars and before I knew it I was unconscious again’

She took a sip of the water which Dig had brought her and she waited for Oliver to say something.

‘Where did they take you?’ he said as he rubbed his hand over his face. Dig you looked at her waiting for the answer she knew they both were going to hate.

‘Nanda Parbat’

‘WHAT!’ both Dig and Oliver said in unison.

‘Don’t worry I didn’t join the league of assassins’ she said and held up her hands.

‘Nyssa and Sara trained me until I was ready to return, that was the deal. I was to stay and train until I was ready and until you picked up the hood and became the Arrow again. So as soon as I saw the news that you had been seen, I cried and ran to find Sara and Nyssa who said I was ready and then I left. Obviously the story isn’t that short there are a lot of blanks to fill but at least you know what roughly happened and I will fill you in on some bits when I am ready or if I need to, just like you did with the island and you with Afghanistan’ she pointed at both of them and they nodded and Dig was the first to speak.

‘You shouldn’t have gone through what you did, but why couldn’t you let us know you were alive?’

‘Because you both could’ve been killed, the only reason I wasn’t when they took me to the league was because I was with Nyssa. She kept me alive, without her, had it just been Sara they would’ve killed me because she has no power in the league, well no where near as high up as Nyssa in the charts’

‘I just wish Sara could’ve let us known, she knows we have been going crazy looking for you’

‘I know, she told me she spoke to you and it almost killed me because I so desperately wanted to talk to you both’

‘I missed you’ Dig pulled her into another hug and continued. ‘I’ve got to go home to Lyla and Andrew’ 

‘Oh my god Dig I'm sorry I haven’t even asked’ he put up a hand to stop her.

‘Look its fine you have been through a lot, we will catch up with everything tomorrow ok?

She nodded and watched him leave; when he got to the stair he turned to say something.

‘Nice outfit by the way, do you have a name too?’ she smiled at his question and heard Oliver move which meant it also caught his attention.

‘Thanks and yeah, I’m the Starling’ he nodded at her answer, waved good bye and walked up the stairs. 

‘I’m sorry’ she said as she turned to face Oliver who was standing closer than she thought.

‘You have nothing to be sorry for, it’s me who should be apologising because I couldn’t save you this time’

‘It’s not your fault, and I'm glad that I can fight, because now I can help you…and tackle you to the ground’ she smiled and he just pulled her into his embrace again and then walked towards the computers, grabbed some keys and threw them to her, seeing the confused look on her face he began to explain.

‘When I got the company back, I bought you a new apartment, in a safer area, it a couple blocks from here and I live in a penthouse just across the street from there. Dig, Lyla and Andrew also live a street away as does Roy, so we are all close. It’s a great apartment I hope you like it, I moved all of your stuff that was left after the attack into it, I knew you would come back’

She has a tear slip down her cheek and she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. ‘Thank you but it’s too much’

‘It’s not enough; please just let me do this. You old place was ruined and I wanted you to be close to me, if it’s not ok I can get you another place’

‘Whatever it’s like I'm sure I will love it, thank you’ she gave him a soft smile.

‘Oh, and you can have any job you want at QC, but you can come back when you’re ready’

‘Thanks, I will take the CEO’s executive assistant if that is available?’ he chuckled, god had he missed her.

‘I'm sure I can arrange that, let’s get dressed and I will give you a ride home’

He gave her some of his sweatpants and a hoodie to get changed into and they both got changed in the separate locker rooms. It gave him time to think. He wanted to know everything, but she wasn’t ready and he had to except that. But there were so many questions to ask and there was so much he wanted to tell her. Did she have to kill anyone? How bad were her scar and how many did she have? Why didn’t she give in to the torture? Why did she want to learn to fight? But he had to wait for those answers until she was ready. 

He took her back to her apartment and she was stunned by how big it was and how much it felt like home, all of her old clothes, furniture and pictures where in place and it was perfect. She started crying and Oliver got this worried look on his face.

‘It’s perfect, thank you so much Oliver’ she gave him another kiss on his cheek and he flushed slightly which made her heart flutter. ‘I'm going to get some rest if that’s ok, I’ve had a long couple days of flights and I'm a bit overwhelmed seeing you and Dig again’

‘That’s fine Felicity, look if you need anything please ring me, I'm so glad you’re home, I never thought I would see you again”

‘Oliver…’

‘Just let me say this, I'm glad you’re back and we will talk tomorrow. How about I pick up Chinese tomorrow night and come here tomorrow night about 8?’

‘Sounds great, I will see you then’ She hugged him good night and walked around her new apartment.

From the door there was an open plan living, dining and kitchen area and a hallway to her bedroom and an ensuite. Then there was a spare room also with an ensuite. She found her bedroom and was shocked when she opened the door to a massive room with a walk in closet which was the same size as her kitchen in her last place. She took a shower and rough dried her hair and slipped on one of her tank tops and a pair of yoga shorts. She grabbed her phone to ring Oliver and heard a phone ring from outside her door. She when from her bedroom to her front door and opened it to see Oliver standing there, before she got a chance to ask him why he was there he began to talk.

‘I know you have been through so much, but I thought I had lost you forever and I had never felt so scared because you are my light, you brighten everything in my life which is dark, and when I lost my light I didn’t know what to do. And my biggest regret was not telling the light of life that she was also the love of my life and that I need to tell her that it wasn’t fake in the mansion, I meant every word and I need to tell you this now because I can’t lose you again Felicity. I love you’

She had tears falling from her eye and he wiped them away and she moved into his touch.

‘I love you too, but Oliver I have done things I'm not proud of, what if I'm not your light anymore?’

‘Felicity, you will always be my light, I have known that for the past 3 years and I am done hiding my feelings’

‘Oliver…I love you too’

That’s all he needed to hear before his lips crashed onto hers. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them into her apartment and kicked the door shut; he walked them into her bedroom and placed her on the bed. 

They just enjoyed being in each other’s embrace; together which is where they belonged.


	8. 5 seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when MG said that '5 seconds' was an important factor of olicity in 3x19. If you are reading this now as you have subscribed to this series or if you have been keeping an eye out then I am adding another 6 chapters (oneshots) today so that I am all caught up on here and on ff.net. This way I can focus on my new multi chapter series that I am working on. It's going to be a shorter story but hella long chapters so keep an eye out! :D

He was in the middle of a mission with Laurel and Roy running down a street going after gang members when he heard Dig shouting through the comms asking the team to stop. 

‘Oliver man, we have a problem’ He slowed down and felt both Roy and Laurel come to a halt behind him. He pushed the button on his chest so that he could speak through the comms.

‘Is it about the gang?’ when he finished his sentence he heard Dig take a deep breath and he turned to face both Roy and Laurel who looked confused. 

‘It’s not about the mission Oliver, it’s about Felicity’

‘What about Felicity? She’s in central city’ he replied immediately holding his breath awaiting the news. 

‘She’s not in central city man, she’s in starling general hospital, and there was an accident and she is in surgery’ 

Oliver face dropped and his heart sunk, he stopped breathing and didn’t know how to move. Until he heard Dig calling his name down the comm and his two team mates looking equally worried were trying to get his attention. 

‘What happened?’ he growled and he turned to rush back to the foundry along with Laurel and Roy. 

‘I don’t know man, I just know that it’s not good and her mom is also at the hospital’ 

That just made Oliver run even faster to his motorbike, he sped through the traffic lights and got to the foundry so fast that he can’t even remember the route he took. He changed along with the rest of his team and they all headed straight to the hospital. 

***

It didn’t take them long to get there and when they did he saw Palmer in the waiting room pacing and he had cut on his face. When he saw him he saw red and went straight for him and pushed him into the wall. 

‘What happened?’ he growled through his teeth and he was now in arrow mode and Palmer knew it. Ray swallowed and took a deep breath. 

‘Something went wrong with the suit, there was an explosion. It didn’t mean for her to get hurt, I never wanted that’ he looked down ashamed and Oliver went white as Palmer spoke, an explosion was bad. If Palmer only came out of it with a bruise and a couple of scratches then he couldn’t bear to think about what had happened to Felicity if she was in surgery. 

‘You were supposed to protect her, I trusted you to take care of her and looked what happened’ he growled and then pushed him into the wall once more. 

He wanted to punch him, Palmer expected a punch he could see it in his eyes. 

‘Stay away from her’ Palmer nodded at his words and then he went to go through the double doors when he heard Ray begin to talk again. 

‘You can’t go down there, family only’ 

Oliver turned slowly ‘We are her family’ with that he turned and pushed through the doors until he found a receptionist at the bottom of the hall. 

‘Felicity Smoak is in surgery can you please tell me where she is’ he patted his hand gently on the counter top and tried to smile at the middle aged women in front of him.

‘Are you a relative?’ she looked up before she spoke and raised her eyebrow over her glasses.

‘Yes I am her fiancé’ Oliver answered calmly. 

‘Well she is in the middle of surgery right now, but you can go and wait with her mother outside of the operating room. Follow the hallway down to the left and when you reach the end turn right, then take the next left and you should find her mother outside operating room 8’ he nodded and thanked the women and headed down to the operating room followed by Diggle. 

They both headed down the hallway and turned right, then they took the next left and there was a very long hallway which was were all of the surgery rooms were. The started to move down the hallway when 5-6 doctors and nurses came rushing past them and toward the end of the hallway. Then they saw Donna come out from the waiting room and crying out to the doctors telling them to save her. 

Oliver and Diggle then ran down the hallway and they looked through the door to see them all surrounding Felicity. Fear ran through him at the thought that something went wrong in the surgery. But then he heard the words which he was never prepared for. 

‘SHE’S CRASHING’ one of the doctors announced as they were prepping the defibrillator and placing the pads to her chest, her surgery room looked like chaos and she was covered in her own blood. Then he saw that her heart rate was decreasing rapidly and tears were filling his eyes, his breathing quickened as his heart sunk. He whispered ‘no’ as he watched them make the first shock and nothing happened. Then he couldn’t stop himself from storming into the surgery room as they made the second shock and still nothing.   
He ran in and immediately there were several nurses surrounding him trying to push him out, but it was all a blur. The only thing that was in focus was the women he loved dying before him. 

‘No… not you. Felicity you don’t get to die on me do you hear me!’ He shouted the second part somehow thinking that she would hear him. The doctor then shouted ‘Clear!’ and the first shock was done but still nothing.

He stood there; nurses holding him back so that he didn’t distract the doctors, in complete shock at the fact her heart was beating. She was dead before his very eyes, and it became reality that he couldn’t live without her. 

‘I can’t live without her, please save her’ he spoke quietly as tears fell down his cheeks and then they shocked her again and turned to the heart monitors waiting to hear the beep. Everything was happening so slowly, but the heartbreak spread within him rapidly and his breathing quickened again. As he watched the doctors make the third shock knowing that it would be there last he thought of every moment that they had spent together, he whispered her name as her body jerked up again.

He then counted in his head, waiting to hear the beeping sound that would save him from the darkness. 1…2…3…4…5…

BEEP BEEP BEEP the sound had all the doctors and nurses take a deep breath of relief and his world spun back into focus, she was ok, she was alive and her heart was beating again. 

It was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard and he couldn’t help the tears that escaped and fled down his cheeks. He wiped them away with both hands and took a deep breath. 

Then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to see Donna crying and shaking. ‘Mr Queen they said that they need to get her cleaned up and into a recovery room so we need to step outside and wait for the doctor to update us on her condition’ he silently nodded and stepped outside to see Dig looking worse for wear along with Roy, Laurel and Ray. 

Seeing him made him even angrier now especially after Felicity died. Then it hit him that she did die for a minute, and it broke his heart knowing that she has to go through that.   
He went to step towards Ray when Dig stepped in the way. 

‘Now is not the place or time, we’ll handle it later when we know about her condition’

He knew John was right so he back off and went to take a step next to Donna, he turned to face her and then handed her a tissue so that she could wipe her tears. 

‘Are you ok?’ he asked her gently whilst placing a hand to her elbow. 

She nodded and then looked up. ‘She’s tough; I just never expected to see her like that’

‘Neither did I’ she smiled at his comment. 

‘I'm glad she has you’ then she turned to face them all. ‘All of you, I'm glad she has people that care about her' they all smiled at the women and then the doctor headed towards them and they all turned to face him.

‘Are you all here for Felicity Smoak?’ they all nodded so he continued. ‘From the explosion she got 4 broken ribs from the fall, they punctured her right lung which is one of the reasons we had to get her into surgery. The other reason involved a large piece of shrapnel that was buried into her left thigh and had it been half an inch to the right it would’ve pierced the artery so we had to be careful removing it. Other than that she has several cuts and bruises but they should all heal within the next few weeks’

‘Thank you Doctor, when can we see her?’ 

‘She is on floor 4 room 12, you can head up there now but only two people in the room at a time please. There is a sitting area around the corner from her room you can all sit there’ he nodded and walked away as they all thanked him. 

They all moved up to the floor and Donna and Oliver were the two to go and see her first. Donna took up the chair to Felicity’s left whilst Oliver sat on her right side. 

Donna grabbed her hand and held it and then she turned to face Oliver who gently stroked her cheek and closed his eye to compose himself. He then sat on the chair and wrapped her small hand in his and kissed it.

‘Mr Queen’ Oliver looked up but before she could continue he stopped her.

‘Please call me Oliver’ she smiled and nodded. 

‘Oliver, you’re in love with my daughter’ it wasn’t a question, it was a statement and she was straight to the point just like Felicity. 

‘Yes I am; I have been for a long time now. It just took me a while to realise it’ he smiled sadly.

‘So why aren’t you two together?’ she sat in the chair as she spoke and smiled sadly. 

‘Because I’m an idiot, and I screwed up before we even got the chance to be together’

‘Do you want to be with her?’

‘More than anything’ he paused and looked her in the eye. ‘Especially after today, in those 5 seconds were it was touch and go I tried to picture my life without her in it, and it was impossible’

‘So tell her that, it may take her some convincing but she’ll come around’ he nodded at her words and then she continued on a shaky breath. ‘Felicity has had trust issues growing up, it started when her father abandoned us. Since then she has a fear of people leaving her and she always thinks it’s her fault. Even when I told her it isn’t, she doesn’t believe me because she is stubborn. So sometimes actions speak louder than words’

He nodded and thanked her and then rested his head on the side of the bed whilst looking at the beautiful but hurt woman in front of him, then he finally drifted to sleep. 

***

He felt a small hand gently stroking his cheek and he heard women talking. He opened his eyes carefully and saw her smiling at him and he sat up straight and moved closer. 

‘You’re awake’

‘That I am’ she smiled and he let out a breath of relief and stroked the side of her cheek. 

‘God you scared me’ he leaned up and pressed a kiss to her forehead and she beamed at his as he moved back, still holding her hand.

‘How long have you been awake?’

‘Only about half an hour’

‘Why didn’t you wake me up?’

‘Because you looked peaceful, and I was chatting with my mum'

He turned and looked at Donna who was also beaming at him and their little interaction. 

‘I’m going to give you two some space and go and let your friends know your awake, but occupied’ she winked at them both and she closed the door behind her. 

There was silence for a couple of minutes when Oliver finally broke it. 

‘I love you’ she spun her head in shock to look at him. 

‘Oliver’ he stroke he cheek and she immediately stopped talking, his touch always did that to her. 

‘You need to hear this’ she nodded and let him continue. ‘When Ra’s stabbed me, my last thought was of me kissing you in the hospital, and the next thing I know I was falling. You were my last thought and my very first thought when I opened my eyes. An old friend of mine saved me and took me to his wife who I met during my time away. When she healed me and helped me on my way back to Starling; she told me that to beat Ra’s I had to be able to give up the thing I care about the most. And that was you’ he paused and wipe the tear that fell from her cheek and continued. ‘I know that I haven’t fought for you and for us; but it doesn’t mean that I didn’t want to. It’s the reason that I didn’t fight you in the alleyway when I returned, I knew that the first thing Ra’s would do when he found out I was alive would be coming after you. I couldn’t accept that, and working with Malcom was the only way that could prepare me for the fight’ she squeezed his hand, urging him to continue. ‘If there was another way then I would’ve done it straight away. And I know that the decision I made pushed you even further away, and it killed me seeing you with Ray. But you were happy and I didn’t want to jeopardise your happiness any further. But seeing you die right before my eyes and not being able to do anything made me feel more helpless than I have ever felt in my entire life. You were dead Felicity, and I had to picture a life without you and I couldn’t do it for both Oliver Queen and the Arrow. But it made me realise that I want a life as Oliver Queen, and I want it with you. You are the one who separates both but is there in both my lives, and it took me way too long to realise it and I'm so sorry’ he took another shaky breath and they were both crying now. ‘But I can’t lose you again Felicity, and I will do anything in my power to show you how much I love you and want to be with you. I know the decision I made were the ones that pushed us apart and that will forever be a regret of mine, I can’t add not fighting for you to the list my regrets. So please give me a chance to prove it to you’ he kissed her hand and closed his eyes whilst taking another deep shaky breath. 

She squeezed his hand causing his eyes to flick up and meet hers. She smiled and more tears fell from her eyes. She took shaky breaths too before speaking.

‘Oliver, kiss me’ she whispered and you didn’t have to ask him twice. He stood up and sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her unbruised cheek with his hand and leant his forehead against hers. 

Then without wasting another second he leant down and crashed his lips against hers. It started of soft but then he swiped his tongue across her bottom lips causing her to gasp and open up to him. His tongue darted into her month and joined hers and they danced together until they were both breathless and desperate for air. 

He slowly pulled away and placed another kiss to her lips then pulled back fully and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. 

‘I love you Oliver Queen, I have for a long time and I am so happy you finally pulled you head out your ass’ they both laughed at her reply and then she pulled him in for another kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck brining him even closer, then she winced in pain due to her ribs and he pulled back looking worried. 

‘I hurt you, I'm sorry’ 

She shook her head and let out a small giggle. ‘Yes it hurts, but you kissing me makes it better’ she then pulled him back to her lips. He smiled against them and they didn’t even hear the sound of high heels making their way into the room. 

‘I’m going to stop you right there because nobody wants to have sex in a hospital’ Donna’s voice was filled with humour and the two parted, both cheeks were red and Oliver sat in his chair and held her hand. 

‘I’m happy for you both’ she smiled and held her daughters hand. 

‘I am happy’ Felicity beamed at Oliver who lent back in to kiss her forehead. 

No matter what happened from this point forward, they were happy and would face it together.


	9. Knock on my door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short - sorry!

She has just gotten home from the foundry and boy had it been a long week. At the start of the week the triad had returned to assassinate Ray Palmer, the new CEO of Queen Consolidated. During her research on why they wanted Palmer dead she came across a hacker who was linked to working with triad in numerous occasions, she started digging a little deeper and found out his identity and his background. His name was Jonathon Smoak, her father. The one who had left her so many years ago, and she was shocked. She confided in Dig and Oliver and they helped her get through the rough realisation that her father was a bad person who helped murder people. She started to believe that she was just like him but then she realised that she was helping people, not killing them. Anyway they had found out that they were planning on killing him at re-opening of the science division gala, so they went undercover, including her. That was tonight, she had just returned home after imprisoning her father, of course she revealed her identity before and then drained all of his accounts so when he got out he would have nothing, just like he left her all of those years ago, with nothing. She turned and walked away gracefully and went home. She was drained…it had been a long week of trying to find a way to take down the triad and her father. It was hard for Oliver because he didn’t want to go through with it, because he knows what it’s like to not have family. They got surprisingly closer after the whole ‘I love you’ situation with Slade, they hung out more, talked and got to know each other better, so he really helped her get through this week. 

She decided that a shower was the best idea right now, she needed to take 10 minutes to herself and breathe, and she had had the most stressful week since her finals in college. She cried in the shower, she needed to let it out so she could move on. She got out of the shower and slipped on a white tank top with a pair of plain black pyjama shorts and when back into the bathroom to comb her hair out, she then rough dried it and left it down. She went into her kitchen to grab a glass of water and as she did she heard a knock at her door. She opened the door to see Oliver standing there with guilt written across his face. Before she could even move to let him in he spoke. 

‘What you did tonight was really brave, I don’t know if I could’ve done that’ he looked at her with love and guilt in his eyes. He let out a deep breath after he spoke. 

‘You would’ve, you’re a lot stronger than me, I almost bailed tonight’ she looked down as she spoke, she was disappointed in herself. 

‘Don’t sell yourself short Felicity; I needed you to know how strong and brave you are’

‘You came all the way here just to tell me that?’ she lifted her head and gave him a small smile.

“No, I have something else I need to tell you and I want you to know that I have been thinking about it for the last 2 years” she was now very confused but before she got to say anything he stepped slightly closer and continued.

“I told you that I couldn’t be with someone I cared about because I needed you to be safe from me. But I realised that with the life we lead, you are never going to be safe, so I am done running from my feelings, I’m in love with you Felicity” she felt and tear run down her face and she looked up to him and saw that he was telling the truth. Just like she knew he was telling the truth in the mansion almost 1 year ago. She took a small step towards him and closed the gap between them. She pushed up on her toes and slanted her mouth over his. He responded and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up off of the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once they were breathless they both pulled away ever so slightly so they could breathe.

“I love you too Oliver Queen” that was his queue and lent down and placed his lips over hers once and walked them back into her apartment, he shut the door with his foot and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and walked her towards her bedroom, making sure not to lose contact with her lips. 

No matter what happened next, they were both exactly where they needed to be; together.


	10. Elevator Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always write happy endings for olicity, so this was different and fun to write! Don't forget to comment :)

‘What happens in Russia stay in Russia’ she closed her eyes and gave herself a moment before spinning on her heel and starting to walk away. ‘Even when it makes no sense what so ever’ she picked up her pace and without even realising it she was running to the elevator at the end of the hallway. 

She tried to ignore him calling her name and just kept going until she made it to the elevator. She clicked the button and then turned her head to see a blurred figure heading towards her, she then felt the wetness of the tears that she let escape as they poured down her cheeks. The elevator pinged open and she stepped in, turned and then clicked the down button and kept pressing it as she saw Oliver getting closer. 

‘Felicity wait!’ he called out to her just as the door shut, she looked up to him just before they closed, not even trying to wipe the broken look from her face.

*

He hated himself for sleeping with Isabel. 

He hated himself even more because Felicity saw, especially after the whole ‘you deserve better’ and ‘I can’t be with someone I care about’

He knew that he had hurt her; she didn’t need to tell him because he saw it in her eyes when Isabel walked out of his room with an unzipped dress. He didn’t even hesitate to follow her, knowing that he needed to fix this. Calling out her name, begging her to stop and listen to him. 

When he finally reached her just as the elevator doors closed he didn’t expect the look on her face to be so broken and for there to be an empty look in her eyes. He whispered her name just as the doors shut and when they did he knew he had lost the woman he loved. 

He took a step back and turned to punch the wall, creating a massive hole. Rubbing his hands over his face and feeling like a complete idiot for only just realising that he had fallen for Felicity.

*  
She couldn’t stop her emotions from taking over, crying her eyes out she ended up curled in the corner of the elevator in a ball. Head on her knees she sobbed, not even bothering to stop. She needed this, she needed to let it all out so then she could pick up the pieces and move on.

But could she really do that?

Could she really move on from Oliver?

This was a man who she loved.

But the man she loved is too scared to let himself be happy, but is ok to sleep with anyone but the woman he claims to love. 

And that’s when it clicked, she was sad, but more than anything she was angry; furious to be more precise. 

How could he do this to her, play with her emotions? The elevator door pinged and she didn’t even bother to look up, she knew it was him. It’s like she could sense his presence, whenever he was around her heart rate would increase and her breath hitched along with butterflies forming in her stomach.

With her head still laying on her knees she simply angled her head to face the wall instead of looking near him, if she did that then she would end up breaking down again. 

*  
Trying not to think too much he saw that the elevator was heading to the bottom floor, so he ran to the emergency staircase and flew down 4 flights of stairs and he sprinted to where the elevator was and he clicked the button. 

He caught his breath back as he watched the elevator lights get closer and closer to the floor he was standing on, which actually increased his heart rate. 

When the bell pinged and the doors his heart stopped at the sight of her. Curled up in the corner looking helpless and heartbroken, knowing that he did caused her pain killed him inside. 

He moved into the elevator and sat down next to her, just when he was about to speak she turned her head away from him. 

This led him to do what he did next. 

*

She felt him stand up when he turned her head and a few seconds later the elevator came to a stop. Her hands went to the floor to balance herself and then she looked up to see him looking down at her with sympathy in his eyes. 

‘Why did you do that’ she nodded her head towards the emergency stop button which he had obviously pressed. She stood up and wiped her eyes, and she pulled her hands away they were covered in eyeliner and mascara, but she couldn’t care less. She felt so vulnerable so she wrapped her arms around herself protectively. 

‘We need to talk Felicity’ he went to move closer but she shook her head and held out her hand to stop him. 

They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes, both waiting for the other to start the conversation. Bored of waiting Felicity decided to make the first move, otherwise she wouldn’t get a word in edge ways. 

‘What do you want to talk about Oliver? You told me that you couldn’t be with me, and then you go and sleep with her? If you had just told me that you didn’t feel the same way, instead of trying to let me down easy still giving me the slightest bit of hope then we wouldn’t be in this situation!’ her voice got progressively louder and she felt the tear forming in her eyes once again. He looked hurt by her words but he needed to hear the truth for once. 

‘I couldn’t do that Felicity’ his words were barely above a whisper and she was even more confused than before. 

‘Couldn’t do what Oliver? Tell the truth?’ she took a deep breath and then spoke sincerely. ‘I understand that it’s hard for you to open up; trust me I do. But all you needed to do was tell me that you didn’t feel the same way, why is that so hard?’

‘BECAUSE IT ISNT TRUE!’ they were both shocked into silence by his outburst and then after a few seconds of silence he continued. 

‘I don’t know when it happened, but I fell in love with you Felicity and these are feelings that I have never had and I freaked out, so I slept with Isabel. I know it’s a crap excuse but it’s the truth’ 

Her tears weren’t holding back now and she couldn’t help it. She sobbed and he tried to move closer but yet again she held out her hand to stop him. ‘That makes it worse, the fact you knew how you felt about me and you still slept with her, thinking that wouldn’t hurt my feelings?’ she looked confused and hurt at the same time and Oliver hung his head in shame. ‘You broke my heart Oliver’ she sobbed in between her words now unable to cope with her emotions. 

‘I’m sorry Felicity’ a tear fell down his cheek and he looked up to her and took a deep breath.

‘An apology isn’t worth anything anymore. Answer me this, if I hadn’t have knocked on your door tonight and saw her, would you have ever told me?’ 

He was silent, unable to give an answer. Her face dropped even more if that was even possible. ‘Exactly’ moving forward and pressing on the button which started the elevator, after a couple of minute they started moving. 

‘Felicity, I’ she cut him off by putting her hand up. 

‘Spare me from even more heart break Oliver, I don’t need to hear promises that you aren’t going to keep. Instead of words that mean nothing after what you’ve done the only thing that is going to save our friendship is actions, because they’ll speak a lot more than your words do’ the elevator stopped just as she finished and as she went to step out she was pulled back by his hand. 

‘What about our relationship Felicity?’

‘We never got to that point Oliver, and right now I don’t think that I can be with you’ she pulled her hand from his grasp wiped her tears and left him standing there, heartbroken in an elevator.


	11. He can't be gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this around the mid-season finale, hope you enjoy!

As Malcom left the foundry her whole body went numb. He couldn’t be gone. He promised her that she would never lose him and he keeps his promises. 

Staring at the sword that took Oliver’s life, she couldn’t stop the sobs that escaped and the tears from falling down her cheeks. Stepping towards the weapon as her body shook uncontrollably she only managed to take one step before her legs gave out on her and she collapsed. 

‘NOOOOO!’ she screamed as she fell, expecting to hit the cold hard concreate, confusion hit her when she landed in warm arms. Turning her head into the person’s chest she saw red and knew that Roy had reacted and caught her before she fell. 

Grabbing onto Roy’s arms and turning even further into his chest as cried harder than she ever had before. All the pain and the truth hit her and she just let it all out into her friends arm. She felt Dig sit next to her and Roy and the three of them cried at the loss of their brother, friend, leader, almost lover and hero that was Oliver. 

‘He can’t be gone’ she just about said through all the tears; her body was still shaking and Dig brought her the grey blanket that all of them had used at some point, including Oliver. That made her cry harder and Roy wrapped it around her shoulders, she snuggled into it and brought a corner to her face and she breathed in his scent. She let out a shaky breath as she reminisced the times when they embraced and she smelled his cologne that had stuck onto the grey battered blanket that surrounded her. 

Closing her eyes she let herself drift into her memories, holding onto to every moment she could knowing that she would ever experience them again; because he was gone.

Oliver is gone. 

Oliver is gone.

Oliver is gone.

The voice in her head kept repeating those words as she saw flashes of every memory they had together.

Their first meeting where he made her blush and babble. Her sweating palms continued her word gestures whilst she chewed on a red pen.

Agreeing to join his crusade as his hand covered hers and the feeling of electricity running through her when they touched. 

His arm grabbing her by the waist, as she held on tight and tucking her head into his neck as they swung through elevators shafts in Merlyn Global. 

The same feeling but different atmosphere when they jumped out of the window in the executive floor and crashing into a floor below them with his hand caressing her hair to make sure she was ok.

The way his hand cupped her face and the look in his eyes was so sincere and full of love; even if he had just shot a guy three times in the chest to save her.

Later on that night when he told her that there was no choice to make and his hand once again covered hers; and once again she felt the electricity shoot through her.

When she rushed up to him and latched onto his neck when he returned from defeating a mirikuru solider. She could still feel his hand circle around her waist and hold her to his chest.

When he told her that she was never going to lose him, this was the most painful memory; but she had lost him. All she had left was remembering the feeling of him lightly caressing her shoulders.

When he told her that she would always be his girl; whilst cupping her cheek and she leant into his warm palm.

When he had lost all hope and went to give himself up to Slade, and the light touches to her hand as he drew away, thinking that was his goodbye to her.

When he yet again he lost hope and thought Slade had won, but this time she latched onto him after giving him a strong pep talk…and once again he held her to his chest.

When he told her he loved her to fool a mad man, even though deep down he meant it.

Their first date which was perfect until it blew up; but that night was still an important memory, he opened up to her, started to tell her the truth about his past. The way he choked up and told her how he felt when they first met.

The feel of his lips press against hers and spin her around as if they were in a movie, but only for it to be followed by heartbreak. 

Heartbreak.

All she had felt since then had been heartbreak. 

Since that kiss she had lost 2 people that she considered as family, she couldn’t go through that again.

Opening her eyes and seeing that dreaded sword in front of her made her stomach churn. She thought that she would cry again, but then she realised that she had no other feelings let out.

The emptiness had filled her, and the darkness had taken over her.

‘I loved him’ she broke the silence, and the two men that were sat with her turned to face her, recognised the hurt in her voice.

‘He loved you too Felicity’ John spoke calmly and she nodded at his words. 

‘I know he did, he told me just before he left’ slowly she removed the grey blanket from her shoulders and she stood up. Taking 3 small steps up to the sword that was covered in Oliver’s blood, gently she ran her index finger along the weapon and the turned to face her two friends.

‘Oliver told me he loved me, and I didn’t say it back’ she looked into space, not even acknowledging her friends that had also stood and moved closer to her. 

‘He knew’

‘But I never told him John’ she looked up at him through her glasses and let out a shaky breath. ‘I never got to tell him how much I loved him, I never got to show him how much he meant to me…and I never will’ looking down at the sword she closed her eyes and composed herself. ‘There were so many times that I just wanted to tell him. So John, you need to go and tell Lyla that you love her, and Roy you need to do the same with Thea. Don’t miss you chance like I did’ she smiled sadly at both of them and spun on her heel slowly and walked out of the foundry.

Not knowing if she would every return.


	12. Broken Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab your tissues. I'm sorry. The next chapter is an alternative ending.

Felicity sat cuddled up in her blanket on her couch as she watched the news. Oliver had officially been cleared and she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. However when Ray dropped her home after saying goodbye to Roy, they had broken up; which added a lot of guilt to her newly weightless shoulders and she couldn’t help but feel bad about the situation. 

It was her own fault, ever since her mom came to town and told her that she needed to make a choice, the guilt just consumed her. Purely because deep down she knew that there was no choice to make.

She would always choose Oliver. 

As she took another sip of her wine she thought back to the conversation she and Ray had just under an hour ago. 

‘Felicity we need to talk about something’ Ray stopped just outside her front door whilst she stood in her doorway. He nervously placed his hand in his pockets and bit his lip before the babbling kicked in. 

‘I told you I loved you and you didn’t say it back, and I didn’t ask for a reason as to why you didn’t say it. But I have a pretty good idea as to why’ he took a deep shaky breath before asking this question. ‘Are you in love with Oliver?’

‘Yes’ there was no hesitation and she didn’t even think before she spoke. Her hand flew to her lips, the shock hitting her that it was the first time she had admitted it. She looked down and gave herself a second to compose herself before she looked up at him with a guilt stricken face. ‘I’m sorry Ray, it’s just..’ before she could finish he cut her off.

‘You can’t help who you love. And you shouldn’t feel bad about it, we can still be friends and co-workers’ he smiled at her but she could tell that he was heartbroken; she could see it in his eyes. 

‘Thank you for being so understanding Ray. You’re a really good guy and you deserve to be happy’ she was nervously rubbing her thumb and index finger together as it always calmed her down.

‘So do you’ he leaned down and placed a kiss to her cheek.

‘Goodbye Felicity’

‘Goodbye Ray’ she stroked his arm lightly before he turned and walked down towards his car. Making sure he got to it safe she then turned and shut her door.   
It was over. 

She had tried to move on, but it back fired. 

She was completely and totally in love with Oliver Queen, and that scared the crap out of her. 

Taking the last sip of her wine she turned off the news and headed towards her kitchen to poor another glass. 

Her phone was at the counter, staring her in the face, practically begging her to call him. So she downed the glass of wine and clicked on her speed dial for him and it began to rung. 

Her heart rate increased just by hearing the ringing.

‘Felicity is everything ok?’ he always sounded worried when she called him and she never knew why.

‘Yeah everything is great. I just really need to talk to you, can you come over?’

‘Yeah sure, I will be there in 10’ she smiled at his quick answer; she was just about to reply when another voice appeared out of nowhere.

‘You’ll be too late Mr Queen’ 

She immediately dropped her glass and it smashed at her feet. She couldn’t move, all she could hear was Oliver’s voice calling her name down the phone. 

‘He…he’s here Oliver’ her voice was trembling of fear and she turned around on her heels as she spoke and then she saw him standing only a few metres away from her current position. 

Standing tall with one hand on his side, holding his sword he was staring daggers through her eyes. 

She gulped and took a deep shaky breath. 

‘The Demon, he is here’ Ra’s smiled at the sound of his name and he took a small step closer, she then took another step back.

‘Oliver none of this is your fault ok, don’t you dare blame yourself for this’

‘Felicity don’t talk like that ok, I will get to you’

‘It will be too late Oliver. I wanted you to come over because I wanted to tell you that I love you, I love you so much and I just needed you to know’ she was shaking and trying not to cry as she heard him crying down the phone.

‘Felicity no don’t hang up the phone’

‘I don’t regret anything Oliver; your crusade saved my life in so many ways. I love you’ she then hung up. But just before she did she heard him say it back and her heart broke knowing she would never hear it again. 

She looked up to see a smirking Ra’s. 

‘I hope you know that he is going to kill you’ her voice was a lot stronger now and Ra’s nodded in appreciation. 

‘You’re brave Ms Smoak, but unfortunately your courage won’t save you from my sword’

She spotted the knife on her counter and reached for it immediately and threw it towards his head just like John had taught her, she had to try and put up a fight. 

But he caught it. 

She was so screwed. 

***

He couldn’t breathe. He was so happy to see her name light up on his phone and that she wanted to talk. He got butterflies in his stomach, something he only got whenever she was around.

But then he heard a voice he recognised and the glass smashed and his whole world fell apart. 

He was on his bike in seconds, taking to her via the earpiece in his helmet and he couldn’t stop the tears running down his face. 

He couldn’t let her die; he drove as fast as he could. 

But hearing her declare her love for him and assuring him that it wasn’t his fault. His heart swelled and broke all at once and he couldn’t cope.

When she said goodbye and he told her he loved her just in case he was too late. 

He was there only minutes later. 

Jumping of his bike and running towards her apartment. He kicked the door open with his foot and she was right there in from of him. 

His felicity, the love of his life was bleeding out in the middle of her coffee table, lying in a mixture of glass and her own blood. 

‘Felicity!’ he shouted her name as he ran towards her and dropped to his knees next to her. 

‘No no no no’ he lifted her up and cupped her cheek as he checked her pulse. He found her wound which was in exact same place as his own and he punched the floor as he screamed her name over and over again. 

There was no pulse, and his heart stopped

‘Felicity no’ he cried into her chest. 

That’s how Dig found them, Oliver cradling her in his arm, crying over her limp dead body. 

Dig joined him by her side and they cried together. 

Dig knew that this would break them both, because there was no Team Arrow without Felicity Smoak. 

And there was no Oliver Queen without Felicity Smoak.


	13. Broken Arrow Alternative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might prefer this happy ending:) Enjoy!

Felicity sat cuddled up in her blanket on her couch as she watched the news. Oliver had officially been cleared and she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

However when Ray dropped her home after saying goodbye to Roy, they had broken up; which added a lot of guilt to her newly weightless shoulders and she couldn’t help but feel bad about the situation. 

It was her own fault, ever since her mom came to town and told her that she needed to make a choice, the guilt just consumed her. Purely because deep down she knew that there was no choice to make.

She would always choose Oliver. 

As she took another sip of her wine she thought back to the conversation she and Ray had just under an hour ago. 

‘Felicity we need to talk about something’ Ray stopped just outside her front door whilst she stood in her doorway. He nervously placed his hand in his pockets and bit his lip before the babbling kicked in. 

‘I told you I loved you and you didn’t say it back, and I didn’t ask for a reason as to why you didn’t say it. But I have a pretty good idea as to why’ he took a deep shaky breath before asking this question. ‘Are you in love with Oliver?’

‘Yes’ there was no hesitation and she didn’t even think before she spoke. Her hand flew to her lips, the shock hitting her that it was the first time she had admitted it. She looked down and gave herself a second to compose herself before she looked up at him with a guilt stricken face. ‘I’m sorry Ray, it’s just..’ before she could finish he cut her off.

‘You can’t help who you love. And you shouldn’t feel bad about it, we can still be friends and co-workers’ he smiled at her but she could tell that he was heartbroken; she could see it in his eyes. 

‘Thank you for being so understanding Ray. You’re a really good guy and you deserve to be happy’ she was nervously rubbing her thumb and index finger together as it always calmed her down.

‘So do you’ he leaned down and placed a kiss to her cheek.

‘Goodbye Felicity’

‘Goodbye Ray’ she stroked his arm lightly before he turned and walked down towards his car. Making sure he got to it safe she then turned and shut her door.   
It was over. 

She had tried to move on, but it back fired. 

She was completely and totally in love with Oliver Queen, and that scared the crap out of her. 

Taking the last sip of her wine she turned off the news and headed towards her kitchen to poor another glass. 

Her phone was at the counter, staring her in the face, practically begging her to call him. So she downed the glass of wine and clicked on her speed dial for him and it began to rung. 

Her heart rate increased just by hearing the ringing.

‘Felicity is everything ok?’ he always sounded worried when she called him and she never knew why.

‘Yes, everything is good. I just really need to talk to you…could you stop by my apartment?’

‘Yeah sure, I will be there in 10’ she smiled at his quick answer and turned to face her TV and she took another sip of her newly filled glass of wine.

‘Great, see you soon’ she smiled and moved herself back to her couch and carried on watching TV to try and take her mind of the butterflies that were filling her stomach.

Thousands of thoughts were running through her mind right now, but what felt like hours of thinking was disturbed by a few softs knocks at her door. 

She looked at the time realising it had only been 10 minutes, and Oliver was on time for a change. Picking up her glass of wine she drank what was left and put it on her coffee table before moving towards her door. 

It was then that she realised that she felt super under dressed as she was in her comfy clothes which consisted of black yoga shorts with a purple vest top. As she moved over the door she flattened her clothing from its creases with her hands. Reaching the door she took a deep breath and opened it. 

Oliver stood there with an expression on his face that she hadn’t seen before. It was a mixture of worry, confusion, happiness all wrapped into one. 

He gave her his real smiles and she returned it with ease and she opened her door wider to let him in. She gestured for him to sit on the couch and when he did she gently shut the door and moved towards it and sat on the other side of it. 

‘Thank you for coming’ she turned to face him as she spoke and sat with her legs crossed. 

‘No problem…so what did you want to talk about?’ 

‘I need to tell you something’ she bit her lip after she spoke and the nerves were consuming her. She shuffled closer to him and took a deep breath.

‘Look Felicity whatever it is has got you worried, you know you can talk to me about anything right?’ his smile sent more butterflies through her and she could help but beam up at him and nod at his question. 

‘Ray and I broke up’ she hadn’t planned to start with that statement but it made sense to it lead to what she was going to say next. 

‘I thought you were happy with him Felicity?’

‘I was, until I realised that I couldn’t love him’ Oliver looked shocked at her words and she took another shaky breath and took his hands in her own and continued. ‘Because my heart belongs to you, and it always did. Oliver I think I have been in love with you since we met; there was just something about you’ she saw a small smile form on his face as she repeated the words he once said to her. ‘I saw through your lies and that fake smile and I fell in love with you and I know that it has taken me took long to figure it out. But the truth is that I am scared of how much I love you Oliver…’ she was about to continue but she was cut off with his warm lips covering hers. 

She moved closer to him as he deepened the kiss and cupped her face with both his hands. She gripped onto his arm and his hand slipped down to her waist as he pulled her even closer. When they pulled apart for air he rested his forehead on hers and they both couldn’t stop smiling.

‘I love you so much Felicity and I want to be with you’ she beamed at him and pushed up again to capture his lips with hers. Moving as she kissed him and he got the clue and pulled her up into his lap so that she was straddling him. He took control of the kiss and deepened it as she gently rocked her hips against him. 

She started taking his jacket of and he moved them forward on the couch so he could get it off. He then pulled off her purple tank top and threw it over his head, his shirt was next to go. But she took her time to run her hands over his abs and scars which she had always wanted to touch. 

She unclipped her bra and dropped it to the floor and gave him a seductive smile and he returned it and placed kisses across her chest. He then lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them to her bedroom. Never breaking the kiss on his journey and then felt the bed at the front of his legs and he slowly laid her down. He kissed his was down her abdomen and took hold of her shorts and panties and slowly dragged them down her legs. He got out of his jeans and underwear and she pulled him down on top of her. She felt his hardened length rub against her as he positioned it at her entrance. Locking her legs around his waist once again she kissed him as he entered her, rocking together until they both reached their climax they kissed and nipped at each other and made love to each other.

And when they woke up in each other’s arms, happy they knew they were stronger together and nothing was going to break them apart, not even Ra’s flipping Al Ghul.


	14. Sunsets

The past 2 months had been hell for team arrow. 

Laurel had lost a friend.

John had lost a brother.

Felicity had lost the love of her life.

They lost their leader, lover, friend and brother to the demon; only to find out a few weeks later that they hadn’t really lost him and he had been faking it the whole time.

She understood, completely understood why the team were mad and was having a tough time trusting Oliver. But she was more understanding than the others because all she saw the man she loves doing everything that he could to prevent losing those closest to him, even if it meant losing their trust and friendship along the way. She knew that Oliver just needed his family to be safe, so yeah he had to lie and do irrational things which made them all angry. But he did it all out of love.

She was still angry though, they just had an argument about everything, leading to Laurel and John storming out. They both had a lot that they needed to say to him, but their anger clouded their judgement and they wouldn’t listen to a word he had to say. This is why she was the only one left, willing to give him a chance to explain his choices. They were stood on opposite sides of the room on the top floor of Palmer Tech, in comfortable silence as they both tried to gather their thoughts. 

After gathering whatever emotions she had left after Laurel and John left he looked up and met his blue eyes that hadn’t moved from her. She saw in his eyes how sorry he was, but it was going to take more than that to convince her this time.

Taking a deep shaky breath she spoke first. ‘I know that you did what you had to do to protect us all. But you have to understand that we all thought we had lost you. It’s the second time we have had to grieve you in the space of 6 months Oliver and it’s the hardest thing to go through. Laurel lost her friend that she has known for years, John lost his best friend who his considered a brother’ she couldn’t stop the tears from sliding down her cheek as she saw his eyes water as he took a few steps towards her. Now only 2 metres apart she held up her hand to stop in coming too close. ‘I lost the love of my life, twice. Then we found out that he was faking being brainwashed. So Oliver you have to understand that it’s going to take us more than a sorry to forgive you and move on’ he nodded at her words and closed the space between then and clasped both of her hands in his own. 

‘I get it; I completely understand why Laurel won’t talk to me, why John hates me and why you don’t love me. But that was the price I was willing to pay in order to keep those closet to me safe’ 

‘Laurel will talk to you eventually, John doesn’t hate you Oliver, he is just angry and he has the right to be. It will take them time to forgive you and move on, you broke their trust which was the only thing that was keeping us together’ she moved her hands to cup his face.

‘Don’t ever say that I don’t love you. I do, so much that it hurts. But you chose to trust Malcolm more than trusting John and I, we’ve been with you on this crusade from the start you have to understand how hurt we feel that we weren’t brought into the loop. We could’ve helped you, we wanted to help’

‘I didn’t like it any more than you did, but the endgame was to keep you and Thea safe from the league. They came after Thea already, you would’ve been next and without you in my life I have no life. So I had to lie to you, it was the only way to make sure that you lived’

‘You don’t know that, even if you had given me the smallest hint that you were still in here and that I hadn’t lost you again, would’ve changed everything’ she now held both his hands in her own and looked up to him as he was towering her. ‘Everyone I have ever loved had left me Oliver. My father left, Cooper died and my mother was never there for me on an emotional level. Then I found you, I fell in love with you so easily and you died Oliver, you died before we even got a real shot at being together. But then you came back to me with no new view on life, and I thought that you didn’t love me anymore which is why I tried to move on. But then in Nanda Parbat when I thought I would lose you again, I had this voice in my head and this feeling in the pit of stomach that made me just take the leap of faith and it was so worth it’ she didn’t even realise that tears were streaming down both his and her face and they wiped each other’s tears away as she carried on. ‘After that when my escape attempt failed epically, I knew that I wasn’t going to see you again and that killed me. You told me to live and be happy, but I couldn’t because my heart was with you. When you came back and I saw you again, my heart swelled and I felt overjoyed. But then 2 seconds later it was the most painful thing I have ever experienced because you didn’t know who I was. You looked straight through me and saw nothing, you felt nothing when you looked at me and I felt like I was never going to breathe again. So to find out that it was all a ruse hurt me big time Oliver. So yes, you kept me alive…but you destroyed me along the way. Which is why you have to understand how hard it’s going to be to forgive you and how long it’s going to take to pick up the pieces you broke. And I know I am being harsh on you right now especially after everything you’ve been through. But I just needed to get it all out so you know how I have felt so then we can move forward’ she took a deep breath and then she was being embraced by strong arms. 

‘All I could think about when I was gone was you, you were the light that pulled me through the darkness that kept trying to takeover. Knowing that the way I tried to keep you safe dimmed the light that you have pains me Felicity and apologising won’t help but I need you to know how sorry I am for everything. I love you so much that it scares me, so hurting you was the last thing that I ever wanted and I'm angry at myself that I let you get hurt’ 

She couldn’t think of anything else that needed to be said. She had expressed herself and she finally saw Oliver again when she looked into his eyes. Deep blue eyes were currently filled with regret and remorse but if it meant she got Oliver fully back to her she was glad she was honest. They love each other so they have to be honest. So she did the only thing that would assure him that she wasn’t going anywhere. 

Pressing up on her tiptoes she slanted her lips of his and he immediately responded by gripping onto her hips to draw her even closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both melted into the kiss and it had been too long since they tasted each other. They both fought for dominance as they were consumed by one another, until air became a vital thing and they separated, he rested his forehead on hers as they tried to catch their breaths.

‘Go away with me’

Confused by his sentence she took a small step back and gave him a confused look. ‘What?’

‘Let’s just pack a bag and drive. Just you and me, let’s go and discover more about each other and just get away for a while’

‘You’re serious?’

‘Yeah of course I am. After the fall I kept having the same dream over and over again. It’s just me and you and we were just driving. We can go wherever you want to go, but as long as we are together I’m happy’

‘I love you so much’ she leant up and placed a kiss on his lips and then pulled away really quickly. 

‘But what about the Arrow? Who is going to protect the city while we’re gone?’

‘I told you that I couldn’t be the Arrow and be with you, Felicity I want to be with you. So let’s leave the rest of team Arrow to the crime fighting for a while’

‘Ok’ she bit her lips and beamed up at him before he leant down to press another kiss to her lips. 

***

Would they return? Probably.

But did they need the time to forgive, forget and move on together? Hell yes. 

They drove into the sunset, heading into the unknown with happiness surrounding them and the excitement setting in of what lied ahead.   
They went to go and start the relationship they both longed for, in their eyes and in the eyes of their friends…it was about fucking time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I won't be posting for a bit as I am focusing on completing a new multi-chapter series. Meaning that I will only post on this series when I have an idea pop into my head or I get a prompt. This series is now up to date o I can now post on here and on ff.net at the same time. So I shall see you all soon!


End file.
